Various types of control systems communicate data between different sensors, devices, user interfaces, etc., in order to enable control operations of other powered systems. For example, locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, power plants, etc., include many systems that communicate with each other in order to control operations of the locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, and power plants.
The operations of these powered systems may rely on on-time and accurate delivery of data frames among various devices. Failure to deliver some data at or within designated times may result in failure of the powered system, which can have disastrous consequences. For example, the failure to deliver sensor data to a control system of a locomotive or rail vehicle system can result in the locomotive or rail vehicle system not applying brakes early enough to avoid a collision. Other control systems may fail to implement protective measures to avoid damage or injury to the systems or other equipment if data is not supplied at or within the designated times. Without timely information, feedback control systems cannot maintain performance and stability.
Some systems may use a time sensitive network (TSN) to communicate data. Communications within a TSN may be scheduled using a single device (e.g., an offline scheduling system) that assumes fixed, non-changing paths through the network nodes between communicating devices (e.g., writers and readers). The TSN schedules are developed offline and then loaded onto network devices. This can require that the offline scheduling system has accurate knowledge of the network topology, network devices, and configuration, and that the schedule is developed in a centralized location resulting in a static file to be uploaded after the schedule is generated. This can be a time-consuming process, particularly for small changes in the network, and can be prone to errors.
Additionally, some scheduling systems generate schedules that assume fixed communication paths through the TSN. This can result in inefficient and/or ineffective schedules for communications. As a result, some time sensitive communications may not reach addressed recipients (e.g., readers) in time and/or an unnecessarily reduced amount of bandwidth may be available for use by non-time sensitive communications, such as rate constrained communications and “best effort” communications.